dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Colin687/Archive1
Talk Page Start Heyy Colin! Ivy Snape 16:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ivy! Sorting Football444 Owl Me! Pigfarts!!! 17:26,5/30/2012 Answer First off, please sign your name and what time you posted yoru message like this:~~~~ It will also put a link to your page. Classes end this coming Monday, and Finals begin and run for 2 weeks. If I were you I would create my talk bubble for my character, the roleplay a little bit in the library, the black lake etc, and then join in classes when they begin again next year in a couple weeks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to do nothing. Again, once you do your talk bubble, you can roleplay, so you can talk with others in the common rooms, and all sorts of stuff. If you wanted to you could even take some of the finals. Just because you haven't been here doesn't mean you can't participate. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Again, please sign your name, so there's an easy link to your page. If you wanted you could take the finals, then start next year as a second year. I'll be posting a list of all the finals and how to take them in the common rooms, in a couple days. Your common room will be Ravenclaw Tower. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Your signature worked fine. If you like, you can take the finals, and still be a 1st Year next year, or not take the finals and be a first year. Either way is fine. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) For the exams, I will be posting them in the common rooms (so Ravenclaw Tower on Monday, so check then. To prepare, check out the classes you would like to take, and look through the rp's and archives for the 1st Years. For example, I teach transfiguration, and my class was here, and check out the 1st Year archive for what we did this year. You can also check out the homework here to see what homework the 1st Years did, and sort of what they're expected to know. You can do that for any of the classes. the whole list of classes is listed on the schedule at the top of your common room. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Colin are you gonna talk (ur still logged into chat)? Ivy Snape 01:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Owl Mail: Talk Bubble Hey! It's WordSmith. I've finished making your bubble. I'm sorry, I've improvised at the colors and the picture. But it's only temporary, just owl me your desired color and file picture. And for the instruction how to post with your talk bubble. Here it is: Just copy and paste it, and it would look like this. [http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:WordSmith1014 WordSmith1014] 08:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) hello? XD Ivy Snape 17:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Relations There are many related people here. People often make brothers/sisters, or have their teachers have students at hogwarts. You can make your own characters relations on your own, but if you want to be related to another person's character, just ask them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, there are also dating relationships. They are fake, and we don't allow any content above a PG rating on here, so kissing is about as far as it would be allowed to go. However beyond that I know of at least 3-4 couples on the site already. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Death does happen here, though it's not a casual thing, because then our characters have to rp as if someone had died. Characters come and go often, but actual death is rare, and usually has major consequesnces. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey There! Hey Colin! Sure, no problem. I guess, its the timezone or maybe because I'll be inactive starting on Wednesday... College stuff. And oh if you still need help or anything, just owl me. :) Happy Roleplaying. [http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:WordSmith1014 WordSmith1014] 14:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Role-Play I responded; It might be interesting if our characters were friends, by the way, thanks for reminding me to use the signature button; I'm just so forgetful!Melody6 21:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Respond to what page? Melody6 13:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) If I have any more troubles with the wiki I know just to ask for help, and the admins seem pretty kind about giving help; but right now I don't have any problems, yet. Melody6 01:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed that the admins are very good at coding, but even a person like myself; A disastar at coding can still get up on the leader board easily. My signature is plain blue too, but you really don't need make any signature too fancy to be considered a good roleplayer Melody6 02:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Wasn't the paragraph on each chapter the homework? At least that's what it said. Also, were do we turn in our homework- our character page? Melody6 10:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Talk to Bry, the guy below where you post on my talk pageColin687 11:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 How did you find my char's page anyway? It doesn't seem all that colorful.. Melody6 11:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) This has GOT to be a joke... but it isn't? I had no idea there was a genre of music called "Wrock" (Wizard Rock)...Melody6 01:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Last call to retrive anything from Hogwarts RolePlaying Wiki? I've been getting that message and it's spooky. Melody6 04:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I mastered adding talk bubbles unto templates! :D I guess I'm not such a bad coder after all. Melody6 20:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: If it says nothing on the Homework page, there isnt any. Its just the fact that they havent removed the homework alert yet. Oh, Im not sure. You should contact, Bond. Thanks for telling me. I've been on a lot less lately (see my most recent blog) but I'll try to keep up more. Mistelm helloooo... 17:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Your Computer As you have been notifing most people (Especailly Teachers) you should write a blog to say your computer as broken down and you can not parcipate as much, so everyone has reference to what as happened, ect. (I sound sort of like an roll back or something when I put it that way :P) Melody6 17:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Not in Class That is perfectly fine. Don't feel like you have to post everyday just when ever you have the free chance. You won't ever be penatilized for it. Thank you for letting me know, --~Peislandgal 02:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I can I can tryI love the Cats, and Wolves 20:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Your Talk Bubbles They just all seemed to disapear, make sure to check your template. (and try not to change pictures to much, just seems like a hastle) Melody6 01:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I can help. I see the problem and I am going to fix it. You should chose different colors (besides blue) for Colin's text so you can see it.I changed it to black and removed extra }} that you had. Király Colin's bubble That would have been a good idea sorry about that. Király The problem is you have two templates. Colin and Colins. You are using the messed up one (Colins) I will try and fix it. Király I am soooo sorry but you will have to go to Bond for this one. It's too much for me. Now I feel bad though because I think I made it worse. It may look invisible but all of your text is still on the source version of the edit page. I am sooo soo sorry I couldn't fix it for you I am going to keep trying though. Király I fixed it. For now I just removed the more advanced code needed for multiple talk bubbles. When you need a second talk bubble, just let me know and I'll add that all back in. Also, he's right, you have two templates Template:Colins687 and Template:Colin687 please pick one and delete the other, or let me know which to delete. Really the one with the S should be deleted, but I'll let you choose. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so I fixed your template again. You don't need to edit the template unless you need to change what the bubble looks like, not what it says. ...and there is an easy way to use it, which is the point of a template, so you don't have to copy and paste. Here's how you use it: That will get you this: All you have to do is use that short snippet of code for the bubble, and when you put in the ~~~~~for the time, it puts in the time for you, and when you change the value that Colin= it will change the message, like so: If you have any other questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Owl Template Alright, I updated your template Template:Colin687withyournewbubble. You use it like this: It will look like this: As you have a multi-bubble template, all your bubbles will go into that single template, and you'll change between them depending on what word you use for the text. Take a look at your template if you like. From now on you should be able to copy and paste the second bubble, then add two extra }'s at the end and make it work for any more you add, but if you have questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Headmaster Headmaster's Tower not Headmaster's Office. Gotta get in first. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) It's common knowledge that there are pictures of deceased headmaster's in the Headmaster's tower. Is there a specific roleplay you're trying to explain? If so, could you link me to it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah. The portraits don't always stay in the Headmaster's Office...they often wander around the school with the other moving pictures. You can just say you saw it wondering around the school, but know that it's fram is in the Headmaster's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry. I'm not exactly sure. It would be best to contact User:Bond em7 for this one. --~Peislandgal (talk) 17:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Categories Colin, I'm just sorting out the tags, and I need to ask you to remove the "Hogwarts" tag from your Colin Gillystem character, or at least modify it to "Hogwarts Students". "Hogwarts" as a tag is meant for places and a few very special events and items. All the best, Alex Jiskran (talk) 16:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Astronomy Tower It's OK, I'll be posting there in a while right now. Red, Your Average, CRAZY Nerd (talk) 12:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Characters Names Character last names are fine, as long as the characters are not directly related to any of the canon characters. I'll double check these, so thanks for letting me know, but we don't care what a character's last name is as long as they don't claim to be related. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Spells Professor Euclide is currently been kidnapped, which is why nothing has been posted on his class, which is also the case with Transfiguration and Professor Kinsel. Now things should hopefully be posted by next week. As for the spell list, at the beginning of each year, you get to choose spells of the spell list. For a first year, you choose 10 1st Year spells as soon as you create the character, and add 7 more spells each year after. The spells learned in class and such are in addition to these, and go in the "Admin Approved/Learned Elsewhere" Section at the bottom. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RP Sure. Once you have the bubble, poost in the Headmaster's Office, creating a new section with you're character's name, and post with the mother's bubble, somthing about coming in, the headmaster had invited her etc, or somthing similar as to why she's there, and then I'll post greeting her, and we can go from there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Your talk bubble should be fixed now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey Sure. Which page?Melody6 (talk) 22:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) There are tons of places. The Covered Bridge, Stone Circle, Forbidden Forest, Grand Staircase. Just take a look at the wiki, it's insanely well made. Melody6 (talk) 15:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Kay, go right on ahead. At some point he could rage at the fact his father died recently to add something interesting and a bit of drama, since that is the point of roleplaying- drama. It's your character so it's your choice or anything else you want to add. Melody6 (talk) 21:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) It's your call, but remember, they are 11, so it'd be weird for Collin and Amelie to rush into a relationship but whatever floats your boat.Melody6 (talk) 21:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Genral Rp Wiki/Mega Rp Wiki Do you still need help in Creating the Genral RP Wiki or not? Sorry about not being active on chat, I was distracted (Surfing the internet as usual).Melody6 (talk) 23:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Astronomy Tower K. I don't think I'll have her reply to the letter anymore. Posted at the Astronomy Tower. Red, Your Average, CRAZY Nerd (talk) 22:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I've got to go. I'll try to continue this tomorrow. Bye! Rp Yup, your rping if fine. Obviously he's lying to her. At the beginning it will be exactly what he says, but then some really rare and dangerous stuff will come in, like a dragon, a couple lethifolds etc. The WHPS plan to release these into the muggle city to cause destruction and chaos. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Spells Yes, feel free. Just tell the gargoyle you wnat to see the Professor about spellwork, and it should let you pass. ...just make sure Colin's practiced them and ready. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Cool Sig Ok Colin, make a page called User:Colin687/sig like mine. Then just change it the way you want. If you need help feel free to ask Dduffurg48 (COOKIES!) 16:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, no Hey Colin, The posts I made in Charms class using Lumos Maxima and not Lumos as I was supposed to have already been archived and archives are not supposed to edited so I can't go back and fix that. Kirá (talk) 20:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) No it was only a kick, you can come back now. Head of Ravenclaw | [http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Head_of_Ravenclaw Send me an Owl!] 20:51, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Charms Final The Charms Final is schedualed to take place next week, I am just starting early as others are posting, but I will accept the final until the end of term(approximately end of august/start of september). The final is not manditory to complete, only if you wish to get a final grade for your year. You will still become a second year if you complete the final or not. Now to practice spells, you can go to any roleplaying area inside Hogwarts or work with a teacher in their office. You don't need to put in alot of practice though, the chances of a spell being sucessfull are very high. --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem. Let me know if you have anymore questions. --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I think it is fixed now if you could check again. :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 17:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Finals Not a problem. You can chose which way you would like to preform your final. Usually I would have a gm decide but since Colin has previously learned all the spells, he can now preform them without having to attempt. If you would like I can still GM or you can just say the spell was successful. --~Peislandgal (talk) 19:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Haha don't worry. Mostly everyone has been preforming perfectly and I assume it will be similar for Colin. --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:00, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Astronomy Tower Oh shucks! I thought I already posted, guess there was some sort of edit conflict. Anyway, I've posted now, and I'm really sorry! Roleplay in Twila's Room Awards 18:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 19:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Word Bubble I'll just fix your template a bit, OK? no i have just joined in june so im used to wiki now or at least sorta Sorting Hi colin I'm thinking about making(Scratch that, I am making) a (hopefully) slytherin, so maybe she and Alrick could be friends (maybe even bully partners).She's going to be fourth year. Her name will Ionlanthe Delaney. Mr. Kunze Colin, if you really want this character in the Ministry, please Owl me a link to his char page, so I can see what position will suit his personality. Alex Jiskran 14:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Shops Thanks for asking. Thats not actually the reason. Well, I don't know the true reason. But here are my thoughts: For example if we created Zonko's Joke Shop. That would mean that this wiki have two joke shops. Do we really need two? There are 24 shops in Hogsmeade. Do we really need to create that much? If we create all of the shops a lot of the shops aren't going to get roleplayed on. I'm not sure at the moment. I don't see the harm of creating one more, thought. 14:27, September 19, 2012 (UTC) We actually already have a Dervish and Banges. See here but I will think about it and many discuss it will Echo, If I find it a good idea. Feel free to ask any other questions, suggestions or complaints to the admin team. Thanks! 14:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Derek Kunze I'm not looking to reject him, Colin (unless that works for the character stories you imagine), but at the moment there's no information about the adult he has become. If he was seriously looking to get into the Ministry easily, then he would have good or excellent NEWTs, and probably some signs of a specialisation or focus. Alex Jiskran 06:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Award 14:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Flying Teacher I'm going to approve you using the flying teacher Johnathon Barry while User:Algamicagrat is gone. Please prepare to teach the class starting next week. If Alga has an issue with it, let me know as I'm making this admin decision without his approval. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:07, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if your still on the wiki, would you mind coming onto chat? Mega RP hey colin would u like to have a meeting? Algamicagrat 12:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Sarah Norman Why does it need my sig, Colin? It has the Jiskran's Chars tag on it. Alex Jiskran 12:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) The Three Broomsticks Colin, why are you removing "Hogsmeade" from the Archive category tags? Alex Jiskran 13:41, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Alrick Do you want to RP Sera and Alrick? Perhaps she could break up his and Emeric's fight as well if you want. 21:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC)